


Snowfield

by crying_lestat



Category: Diablo III
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_lestat/pseuds/crying_lestat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizard and his companion are visiting Mount Arreat and Bastion Keep after Diablo's defeat<br/>*I'm using Li Ming as male wizard name, 'cos there still no name for him in canon.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfield

> Do you remember standing on a broken field  
>  White crippled wings beating the sky  
>  The harbingers of war with their nature revealed  
>  And our chances flowing by  
>  If I can let the memory heal  
>  I will remember you with me on that field

The Wizard stood on the Keep's wall, glancing down at the frozen fields beneath, now almost empty and lifeless, but he remembered them overcrowded with demonspawns, flying terrors and fallens of all kinds. He was too deep in his thoughts so he did not heard his companion coming.  
"Gotcha. Come on, Firefly, you'll freeze to your bones up here."  
Li Ming smiled. Once he translated his name to templar, and it became his endearment of choice.  
"I will not - with you that close. Hold me", he said, and templar obeyed and hugged him. "That's much warmer. Thank you, Kormac."  
It all began here for him. For _them_. Frosen fields and the heat of Hell itself within the Arreat crater, the betrayal and their first night together.  
"I know how much you hate the Keep", he heard Kormac talking to him, "So why coming here?"  
Li Ming sighed. "I wanted to make sure they don't need any of Nephalem's help anymore. They don't. They need other help though, and it's obviously not mine. Besides, i owe this place."  
Templar embraced the young wizard even tighter and kissed his dark hair. "And what exactly you owe the Keep?"  
Li Ming chuckled in answer. "You. _Us_."  
"How so?" templar asked.  
"If it wasn't for what happened then, i might never decided to tell you how i feel. Maybe, you wouldn't too. But we did, and i'm glad that we have now what we have. Because i love you." He felt warm lips near his ear.  
"I love you too, Firefly. Come, let's go inside, it's too cold here."  
Wizard grinned. "Let's go. And you should warm me, love."  
The night was full of promises. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics in epigraph belongs to "Poets Of The Fall", song "War".


End file.
